Oh, You Women!
by dunno-who
Summary: Fanfiction classic - trio snatched, Mione taken aside by Scabior and... guys, just take a look at him. He's not bad, he is... just a freak!


**I don't own anything. I'm such a poor girl...  
**

**When I had my scabmione period, I was really surprised by the amount of let's say "rapefictions" between the two of them, it was kind of.. uhm... I don't know.. so... I just felt like making the situation a little bit uhm less serious. For... as for the view of the character of Scabior, this is maybe more like the movie, but siriusly, guys. Look at the way he's talkin. He's just a freak.**

**Pfew... that was explanation of the dark humor. Now it's time to feel ashamed for the lowest low quality.  
**

**This was meant as one-shot and, even though I had some ideas about the following events, I'll leave it as it is. For it's bad enough itself, so why to make it longer. Hehe.**

**Be lenient, please!  
**

**And.. thank you for any reaction. Or for reading in general, even without reaction and... thank you. :-)  
**

* * *

What the hell was going on? What the hell was going...?

The snatcher, creepy and disgusting man, who definitely hasn't cleaned his teeth this morning, looked into her eyes, as if he was about to find a treasure inside her head.

„Your scent is drivin me crazy... How come?" he whispered and started to sniff around her cheekbones. Hermione felt like screaming her lungs out, but she resisted. It'll be all right, the boys will be all right, they will escape.

She flinched a little bit and snatcher's head appeared in front of her face again.

„You don't like it?" he asked and the tone of his voice showed something between surprise and scientific interest.

„What..?" she whispered with soft, trembling voice.

„I'm askin you whether you don't like it."

„A-are you kidding?"

„No, I'm not a very witty person," he answered simply in a conversational tone.

Hermione's eyebrows rose in confusion and disbelief.

„Hey, lovely, just answer, we don't have the whole day."

„I... I... no, I don't like it," she said and if she wasn't so frightened, she might laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

„How come?" he asked again like a curious child.

„You... you really are askin me?"

„Yeah."

„Well, I... I just don't sleep with random danger-looking men I don't know anything at all about and..."

„You've seen me two times, beautiful," he said trying to convince her.

„But that's not the..." she wanted to protest but he interrupted her.

„Okay," the snatcher turned his look to the sky like he was a teenager supposed to wash up, „oh, you women. So, my name is Scabior. I was born in Scotland, in a lovely village, where was always something fine to steal. My mum was..."

„But that's not the only problem! I also don't do it with men who are going to hurt me and my friends!"

„I'm not going to hurt you. I am not allowed to hurt deliveries too much," he said simply.

„Okay, you are not going to hurt us, you are taking us to a place and they will hurt us there. What's the difference?"

„You just said that."

„I just said what?"

„The difference."

„Oh my god, just do it finally," she turned her head away from his curious eyes with resignation. But he wasn't run out of questions.

„Do what?"

„Rape me!"

„I don't want to rape you," he said almost as if he felt offended.

„So what do you want to do?"

„I want to do it with you."

„But I don't want to, so the only way is to rape me."

„But I am fed up with raping already..." Scabior said turning his browned off gaze to the skies again, „you know..." he turned to her „I don't know if you have ever raped someone but..."

„No, of course I haven't."

„Well, then you can't know how boring it can become in time. When you aren't some kind of deviant of course."

„I really feel sorry for your personal problems."

„So you really don't want to do it?"

„No..."

„Not even a little... you know what I mean?"

„No!"

„Okay then."

Now it comes. He's going to rape her and she is about to lose her honour, here in the lovely woods, it will be horrible but she must be strong. She must bring her sacrifice for the fight against Voldemort. Others have died, she will stand this.

But Scabior seemed to have other plans.

He stood away from her and grabbed her arm.

„So, let's go," he said a little disappointed.

„Where?" she asked surprisedly.

„Back."

She didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter, for then she found herself being almost dragged back to the place where they were caught.

He stopped suddenly as if something came up to his mind.

„What's up?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

„It's just... could you please pretend to be really harmed and raped and such?"

„W-why?"

„You know, my fellows need a strong leader," Scabior started to walk again a little slower now, „they would feel like there's something wrong if I don't rape any girl I can see."

„O-okay. Like-like this?" she made the saddest face she was capable of.

„A little more shocked please. Yes, that's it. Thanks," he said and she wondered how did he know.

They went silently for a while. Hermione didn't understand very much of what just happened, but in the hopeless situation she thought that maybe he wasn't that bad and some negotiation might be possible.

She bit her lip and started carefully:

„Why... why are you on you-know-who's side?"

„Why are you on Potter's side?" he shrugged his shoulders.

„Well, I don't like killing people."

„Well, I do," he smiled roguishly and Hermione sighed. Silly idea.

She made her hurt grimace and with her pretty weird companion they joined the others again.


End file.
